Returning For Love
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Tsunade and Jiraiya get an unexpected visitor, so does Naruto. JiraOroTsu SasuNaru Lemon Yaoi


here we are! my first threesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, awell

Enjoy!

**Returning for Love:**

Jiraiya X Tsunade X Orochimaru + Sasuke X Naruto

She sat there, her brows crunched and her eyes closed.

"Come on Granny Tsunade! You gotta let me go!" the blond haired boys voice was rocketing out the walls for the world to hear.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you NO!!"

Jiraiya sat in the corner of the room, his hands covering his ears.

Orochimaru had been sighted at the skirts of the Land of Fire, as well as Sasuke.

"Come on Granny, why not!?" His voice was unbearable, and she had had enough.

SLAM!!

He went flying across the room and hit the wall right beside Jiraiya.

"I said no!!" she repeated

Naruto lay flat on the ground, rubbing the place of impact.

"What was that for?!" He grumbled

"For being such a nuisance!" She yelled back.

"Tsunade, calm down" Jiraiya said standing up "if Naruto wants to go after Sasuke he should; it should be his decision."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed

"But he should go with a team and take a day to get ready. You wouldn't want what happened last time, would you? Jiraiya said

Tsunade huffed as she stood up "Alright, but you have to assemble your own team and don't come running back to me if one of you dies!" She walked over to Naruto and picked him up by his collar.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Hmph" a smile creeping on his face "perfectly" she let go of him and he squirmed out the corridor.

He got to his apartment and unlocked the door. The room was dark as the curtains were still closed; a musty smell filled the air. He drew back the cloth covering the glass and opened the windows. Cool air flew in and refreshed the dust infested room.

"Hello Naruto" He turned to see a navy haired boy standing in the corner of the room and jumped back in surprise.

"S-Sasuke" He stuttered. He shook himself thinking it would awake him from the dream he thought he was having.

"What?" Sasuke asked in his usual 'I'm too cool for this world' tone. Naruto stood there in shock; his body ceased to move.

"Where's…Orochimaru?" Naruto managed to ask.

"Right now?" Sasuke replied "he's supposed to be with Tsunade and Jiraiya." He stood in front of the dumb-struck blond-haired boy.

"w-what?" Naruto stuttered "I w-was just about t-to come after y-you"

"Is that so?" Sasuke replied "no need for that now"

He placed his hand on Narutos cheek and leaned in until there lips touched. His crazed tongue rolled over Narutos bottom lip; with Naruto returning the favor.

"Well Jiraiya" Orochimaru hissed "haven't seen you in a while"

"Orochimaru" Tsunade quarreled

"Long time no see" Jiraiya added

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked in a threatening tone

"Now, now" Orochimaru continued "is that the way to welcome an old friend?"

"What do you want?" Jiraiya asked; who was now standing beside Tsunade.

"Nothing much" Orochimaru walked over to the two sannin. His snake tongue rolled in and out of his mouth as he licked them, inviting them to do the same back. Jiraiya and Tsunade couldn't help themselves as they gave in and pressed there lips against his.

Sasuke led Naruto away from the wall; their mouths still locked. He placed Naruto on the bed and removed the orange and black jacket; as well as his own shirt. Naruto peered down at the gleaming chest before him.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked. Naruto replied by removing his black shirt and asking him the same question. Sasuke kissed and sucked at Narutos peks (Please tell me if I've spelt them wrong), giving the blond haired boy quivers running down his spine.

Orochimaru started to nip at their necks. He gently detached their clothing, as well as his own. Before they knew it, they were all standing fully exposed in Tsunades headquarters.

Sasuke removed the rest of Narutos clothing as well as his own. The two now bare shinobi could barley breath as there bodies moved in a calm and peaceful rhythm. Sasuke kept at his pace as he pressed hi lips all over his partner's body. Slowly, slowly he moved down toward the blond's groin. Naruto almost gagged as he felt Sasuke almost swallow him whole. He could barley breathe as he felt Sasuke flip him over and press himself deep inside him. Both their bodies screamed as tsunamis of pleasure swelled through them.

The three of them rolled around on the bare wooden floor; covered by each others juices. Both Jiraiya and Tsunades hair ribbons had come undone, and there hair was mixing with Orochimarus. From a distance they all looked as if they were blobs of color, mixing amongst one another like paint. Orochimarus mouth was connected to Tsunades right breast while Jiraiya was connected to her left. There tongues massaged her buttons and she gave out a satisfactory moan. _Good thing she has two of them,_ they both thought.

Orochimaru climbed onto the back of Tsunade and Jiraiya climbed onto the back of Orochimaru. All three were lined in a row. They all excavated one another at the same moment. Indescribable bliss beyond reckoning was ripping through there bodies. Orochimaru reached a hand around and grabbed her breast while his other hand grabbed her thigh; to try to steady himself. Jiraiya grabbed both of Orochimarus thighs as he dug as hard and as fast as he could.

Sasuke moved in and out as Naruto hissed with each push; it took Naruto awhile for his body to adjust to this new found enjoyment; he took deep breaths as his body slowly stretched open. The heat grew as Sasuke pushed in deeper; trying to reach that spot. Naruto strangled the sheets as he gripped them tighter and his knuckles turned white. Water started to line Sasukes brow and dripped down his hot red checks and neck. The hokages necklace dangled loosely around narutos neck as sweat dripped from it and stained the sheets of his bed. Cloudy-white liquid ran down the two boys legs as they reached there peak and pulled out. Sasuke once again made his way towards narutos groin; where he licked it clean of all the juices they had spilled. The two bodies collapsed on top of one another and drifted asleep.

The three bodies busted apart like blown sand. They lay on the floor for a few minutes; all trying to catch there breath. Jiraiya was the first to get up. He had put on his pants and net shirt when Tsunade joined him. She had her underwear on when she turned to see Orochimaru get up and put on his clothing. Jiraiya and Tsunade finished putting on there clothes; they tuned to say something to Orochimaru but… he was gone.

He slowly opened his tired eyes; the sun beamed in and stung them. His hand reached for the pillow next to him; it felt around for something that wasn't there.

"Sasu…ke?" he muttered to himself.

_Was it really just a dream? No, it was real, he was here._

He ran to the window and looked down the streets. Indeed; a blue haired boy was walking around the early morning markets. But by the time Naruto was downstairs, he was already gone.

"Would you look at that" Jiraiya said as he pointed towards the ground. Carved in the wooden floor was a great big 'thank you; until our next meeting'.

"Complementries from Orochimaru" Tsunade stated. Jiraiya walked to the window just in time to see his serpent friend jump to the trees and disappear in the distance.

"Why so glum Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as they once again met in the hokages quarters.

"Usually you're as bright and cheerful as the sun." Tsunade commented "Especially on a day like this. Have you put together a team yet?"

"Granny Tsunade" the blond butted in "I would like to withdraw"

"What?" the old woman replied "why?"

Naruto was silent.

"He visited you too eh?" Jiraiya buttered in. Naruto shot his head at Jiraiya in astonishment.

_How did he know? Did he see them? Of course; Sasuke told me that Orochimaru was with Jiraiya and Tsunade at the time he was with me._

His eyes traveled to the floor as he noticed the newly carved message.

"You better hope this doesn't get out Naruto" Tsunade commented as she covered the damaged floor boards with a huge rug.

He nodded, even though he wasn't really listening, and left the building; thoughts cramped his head.

_Sakura will be jealous when she hears about this._

xXxXx

The End!

I hope it all made sense and that you like it! Please review! Don't be afraid


End file.
